


Remembrance

by drunk



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Child!Reader - Freeform, Fluff, Other, big brothers dean and sam, teenage angst, young reader
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 11:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14693586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunk/pseuds/drunk
Summary: All the times you met the Winchesters through the years, good and bad.orsam and dean adopt a child as their new sibling and now they're dealing with puberty and teenage angst galore





	Remembrance

**Author's Note:**

> ok so,, the POV goes from past to present. Past kiddo doesn't know the boy's names, but future kiddo does- and since it's kinda like future is telling the story, sha-bam. you automatically know the names of the brothers. it keeps things a little easier for me and avoids the whole 'shorter brother, taller brother' thing, even though i may use it in future chapters. 
> 
> also, i haven't done any fan fics in forever, please dont judge too hard ;;

The first time you met the Winchesters, it was in Wisconsin. You had stowed yourself away in the backseat of their car under a cheaply made blanket that itched when you moved, squished your backpack between yourself and the floorboard and waited. They had just finished the case on the ghost in the lake. The case that you had come here for initially- but after seeing how they handled themselves alone it was decided that they could help you.

Sure, this plan was terrible. Beyond terrible- They could kill you, or worse. But on the other hand, they could be helpful. You saw how they reacted to Lucas when he needed help, maybe they would be same way for you. Yeah, Lucas had an attractive mom to egg on the help, but surely they would be understanding to a child. At least, you were hoping they would be.

The two men were currently talking to Andrea- saying something about how Lucas and herself had made lunch for the two so they wouldn't be hungry on the road.

" C'mon Lucas. Let's get these loaded up. " You heard who you know now as Dean speak, footfall soon after. It was very clear to you that both the kid and Dean would be coming into the car, and that made you all but stop breathing.

Hinges of the car door squeak before the vehicle leans under the weight of Dean and you don't move a muscle. You almost feel bad for listening in on the conversation, but once Lucas spoke the words: ' Zeppelin Rules! ' the guilt was gone somehow.

A few more minutes and Dean moved to his side of the car- both brothers now inside the vehicle and the three of you backing out from the motel's awning and onto the road, Sam and Dean still blissfully unaware of their young stowaway.

It was now or never, you supposed.

You pulled the blanket off of yourself and scooted to sit in the benchseat behind you- phone in hand. At this point both men had taken notice to you.

" What the f- "

The car swerved off the road violently and onto the shoulder- successfully throwing you from the middle of the backseat into the door on the right side of the car. You could hear your own forehead smack into the door and unsurprisingly, it didn't sound too nice.

" Who the hell are you?! " The driver was turned toward you, along with the passenger. His hand was in the inside pocket of his jacket, grabbing what you could only assume as his gun.

" Listen to me. If you pull that gun on me- I have nine-one-one on speed dial. One button and I tell them I've been kidnapped and suddenly both of you are wanted men. " It took all your strength to keep your voice steady. You nearly gasped for air as you continued talking. " I need your help- "

The driver cut you off. " Yeah, tough luck kid. You don't sneak into someone's car and ask them for help- get out. " He was glaring at you, his gaze was enough to make you want to start sobbing, but you refused to back off.

" I saw how you both handled yourselves hunting that ghost and- "

The other male interrupted you this time- a little gentler. " Wai- wai- wai- wait, how did you know about the ghost? "

" Because that was supposed to be my case, you nimrod. I had nearly everything figured out until you both came into town. After seeing you guys with the case though, I thought you could help me. " You chewed on your lower lip, yelling at yourself internally about your filter. It always seemed to switch off at the worst of times. He was being softer than his partner, and you went and called him a nimrod. Yay! Go you!

" If you need help catchin' Casper, you've come to the wrong place. You're too young to be hunting- And what makes you think we would help you after that threat you threw at us? Doesn't seem like you want much help, kiddo. " told the driver, his expression was getting more sour as the conversation continued. You couldn't say you blamed him for being stuck up over the hunting- or the threat. You were pretty young, and that was a pretty solid threat you gave them.. Maybe this was a mistake.

" My parent's are missing. " Your mouth spoke before you could stop it, and you could have sworn your stomach did a complete flip.

" And what does that have to do with us helping you with ghosts? "

" Let me rephrase. " You nervously began, cursing at yourself when your eyes welled up with tears. " My parents are hunters, and they went missing almost three weeks ago. "

Silence was your reply. It carried on for a few minutes before both men looked between each other and climbed out of the car to talk. Most of the conversation was muffled, but from what you could tell the taller male wanted to help while the other was extremely against it.

" And what if the kid is a demon?! Huh, what do we do then?! We could be getting lead to our death by a friggin' baby demon and we wouldn't know! " You flinched when you heard him yell. Yeah, this was most definitely a mistake on your part. Maybe you should have asked them to sit down for coffee, but then again you couldn't see yourself dropping the ' hey my parent's might be dead but I want your help figuring that part out ' bomb over coffee and a burger. Maybe this is how it's supposed to play out.

" Why don't we test your theory now then? We have holy water, salt, the whole sha-bang. It can be over in less than five minutes and if you're right we put 'em down. If you're wrong we all pile back into the car and we ask the kid what's going on. Dean, I know if you kick this kid to the curb you're going to hate yourself. "

There was a sigh, " I don't like the plan. " Dean mumbled. he sounded pissy, but he went to the trunk nonetheless. Sam came to your side of the car and opened the door- carefully eyeing you. He seemed to catch eye of your bag and pointed to it. " Hop out and bring your bag. Dean is going to want to make sure you're not some psycho kid with a thousand different ways to kill us. " the male joked, and stepped back to give you room to get out. He was so much calmer. He even got you to crack a smile.

You tugged the backpack out of the car when you got out, cautiously walked to the trunk and dropped said bag at their feet. " Please be careful while you're digging around in there, I have a few knives.. " you mumbled. Dean shook his head, " If you're clean, we keep your bag up with us. We'll check it at the next motel. And if you're not...well. You get the picture.  "

Then he splashed you with salty holy water.

You let out a garbled noise, taking a few steps back to wipe the salty water from your eyes. When you could open them again, you looked between the two men. Sam, although hiding it fairly well, seemed happy about the discovery. On the other hand, Dean seemed just as pissed off, if not slightly more.

" Backseat, now. " The gruff man ordered you. He was no room for argument and you didn't plan to. You quickly scampered to the car and hopped in, knees shaking so much you could have sworn you heard your bones rattle. Once your door was closed, you could hear the two begin talking again.

" Now what do we do Sam? " Dean sounded more tired that anything, and you couldn't blame him. The trunk slammed shut, and whined at the added weight when the gruff man leaned on the vehicle. " We're still looking for dad, are we honestly going to search for the kids folks too? Bring 'em into the danger? "

Sam voice let out how he was just as concerned as his brother. " Well, either we watch out for them and help them find their parents, or we let them go and hope they won't go hunting in their own- which in hindsight, they will, and probably get themselves killed in the process. "

You assume Dean nodded, because now they were both getting in the car with your backpack. Dean looked at you and spoke. " Alright kid, few rules. Don't get the seats dirty, got it? No feetsies in the seatsies. " he gestured to your running shoe clad feet. " No smoking, complaining or jumping out of the car without reason, got it? " He seemed to be teasing you a little, but your face remained impassive. He wasn't going to have the joy of making you smile, not with this knot forming on your forehead and the salt grains in your hair. Yeah, you stowed away in their car and threatened them, but it was all for good reason. Your parents were missing! Who else were you going to go to? The police? They wouldn't believe you in the slightest!

After your prolonged silence, Dean sighed deeply and started the car back up, a snort sounding from Sam at his attitude. " And don't lean over the seats, " the younger added. " Dean hates that. "

And so, the car was off to whatever cheap, run-down hotel the two brothers could find to interrogate you further in.  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> this isnt the whole chapter BTW!! it's getting split into two parts ( even though i'm trying to keep it to one memory per chapter ) because this has been sitting in my computer for you guys don't KNOw how long, 
> 
> ( also, babby reader will be kept as nonbionary as possible!! :-) )


End file.
